ice_wolveselementalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayna
Rayna is the Anders's sister, unlike her brother who is an Ice Wolf, she is a Scorch Dragon. Appearance She is described having brown skin, black hair and copper hair pins. She is also short and strong. Personality Rayna is seen to be a good liar, caring and fiercely loyal. Book 1: Ice Wolves The book starts with Rayna leading Anders and her in the wrong direction. When realizing this they get on to the rooftops and cross towards Trellig Square. When they get there Anders and Rayna watch the play describing the way the Scorch Dragons were defeated by the Ice Wolves, she then manages to steal a sausage using a fishing pole. Then she finds and open window and makes Anders climb through and see what it is. When the window locks shut and Anders is trapped inside, Rayna distracts the woman inside by giving her the sausage she stole and Anders escapes. She's disappointed to find that Anders wasn't able to steal anything and the two head back to Wily Wolf. They promise to take care of each other before falling asleep. The next morning they head to the docks where the Trail of the Staff takes place. They buy some roasted nuts before starting their mission to pick-pocket the new comers and people watching the Trail. Anders nearly tries to pick-pocket someone but Rayna warns him away as her pockets have zips, an artifact that will alert everyone to their schemes. After pick-pocketing for a while Anders is caught by a man and Rayna saves him by lying and saying they were trying to get to the dais. The man lets Anders go and Rayna leads him to the dais, when Sigrid asks her why she should be tested Rayna makes up the name, Estrid Larsen, saying her grandmother (Ida Larsen) was a wolf. Sigrid is skeptical as she's never heard of Ida Larsen but lets Rayna try anyway. When she touches the staff she ends up turning into a Scorch Dragon instead of an Ice Wolf. The wolves panic and so does Rayna who flies alway. Quotes * "Guards." * "Was there another dragon sighting? Or are they just doing extra patrols before the Ulfar Trials?" * "What, and they think if they ask people, they're just going to admit they knew where a dragon was but decided not to tell anyone?" * "At least you'd be warm." * "How far south do we have to go to dodge the guards?" * "''Ten streets? That doubles the distance to Trellig Square! Anders, if you knew we were going the wrong way, why didn't you stop me?"'' * "How are they going to show--" * "How do they make it white? ... And with those gold sparks? It looks like real dragonsfire." * "There's the Wolf Guard, watch!" * "Sure are fancy, ... But fancy puppets won't feed me dinner." * "Don't play with your food." * "There's no other way, ... We'll take care of us, and they can take care of them." * "Pssst, ... Look at that window." * "Pffft, your legs are long enough, ... And just think what might be inside." * "A window that small, no way does it lead to a main room. It'll be the bathroom, or the pantry. Nobody'll see you." * "As I said, we're offering a free sausage to every house, today only, as a sample of our wares. I think you'll find we sell the finest sausages in the city of Holbard, Dama! Perhaps in all of Vallen!" * "Enjoy your sausage." * "Whew, ... That was close. What did you get?" * "Get, ... It was the pantry, wasn't it? What food did you take? I had to give her the sausage to get you out. It was a good sausage too." * "Doesn't matter, ... We saw a puppet show today, that was pretty good." * "Don't be silly, ... What else was I going to do? We're a team. ... We'll always be together, Anders. We'll always take care of each other, I promise. Right?" * "What about-- ... Breakfast?" * "We'll have more money before the morning's out, ... Let's have a treat." * "Usually it's a copper for two, ... Are they some kind of special nuts?" * "Zips." * "Don't be ridiculous, ... Get your hands off him, you bully! He was just trying to get past." * "''Past, ... You don't look like you're twelve to me, so unless you're here for the Trial, you need to get out of the way of those of us trying to get in the line. You're standing right here in front of it, blocking the way, so what did you expect? it's not this boy's fault he's too polite to shove through."'' * "I'm the girl who was trying to get behind him in the line, ... Now, can we get to the dias or not?" * "We both are." * "My name is Estrid Larsen, ... And my family is strong in ice wolf blood. My grandmother was Ida Larsen, who was a member of the Wolf Guard, and--" * "Ida Larsen." * "Oh, she was from out of town." * "She had terrible eyesight, ... She couldn't actually serve, it turned out. She lived a quiet life up in the mountains." * "Did I say in the mountains? ... Lower down than dragon territory, obviously. More like foothills, really. Still! The most important thing isn't who else successfully transformed, it's whether I can, so I'll just reach across here if you don't mind, and--" * "I couldn't believe it, I ripped my way right out of my clothes, ... By the time I figured out how to change back, I was naked in the middle of nowhere. Naked, Anders! ... I didn't have a thing left, except my hairpins! How do you suppose the wolves keep that from happening?" * "Do you like my new dress? ... It's better than my old one, I think. So really, I came out ahead! I stole it from a clothesline. I found a farm quite quickly." * "We'll take care of us, and let them take care of them. I couldn't get boots there, but I got them a little closer to town." * "We always said they must have a little bit of essence in them." * "Flying was incredible, ... Incredible! Every muscle in my back is aching today, but oh, I can't describe it. Soaring, once you get the hang of it... I have to find a way to do it again." * "Did you see them all running away from me? ... They were panicking, it was almost funny. I saw one man run straight into a building. Little wolves and people scattering all over the place." * "I thought for a moment the guards were going to really hurt me, ... The ice spears the wolves throw, did you see them? I've got bruises all up and down my leg from where they hit me, and there's a horrible cut on my side. Still, ... I don't think much of their aim." * "They're what?" * "But I haven't done anything wrong! ... I might have transformed, but I'm not like-- I'm not like ''dragons are. I don't want to hurt anybody! I didn't even mean to transform!"'' * "What's really been worrying me is whether you're going to turn into a dragon too, because I--" * "I thought about it and--" * "A wolf''? ... You can't, a family can only be one-- dragon or wolf!"'' * "But we're twins, ... Don't look at me like that, you know we are. It's right there in our faces." * "Leave? ... Let's do some reconnaissance first. Let's see how bad it is." * "Hurt the innocent, ... ''Kill if they can. I'm ''the innocent, Anders! I'm the one who got turned into--" * "I'm a Vallenite, same as them, ... I should be protected. The ''last thing I want is anything to do with scorch dragons, I know what they are. I'm not wicked! Just because it turns out I can fly doesn't mean I--"'' * "I'm trying!" * "''Help me."'' * "What are you doing?" * "No I didn't, ... Must have been coming from some other direction, ... We don't need any help. we were just leaving." * "Is everyone... ... Does everyone in the whole city think someone should kill me?" Category:Female Category:Scorch Dragon Category:Icefire